


Waiting for You

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Viktor loves skating, he really does, but the highlight of his day is always after practice when he visits his favorite pet shop to see his favorite poodle.





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



The bell above the door jingled as Viktor entered the store. He was immediately surrounded by barking, chirping, and even a few quiet meows. If he could, he would spend time looking at all the animals, but there was one in particular that had captured his attention.

Viktor spotted the silver fur that was only a few shades darker than his own hair, and he rushed over to greet the dog. “Hi, Makkachin,” he said, using the name he had come up with for the adorable poodle. Makkachin barked and put their front legs up on the side of the open-topped cage as Viktor leaned down to pet their head.

“I missed you,” Viktor whispered—not that he particularly _needed_ to whisper in the loud store, but any time he spent with Makkachin was special to him, and he didn’t want to share these moments with anyone else. Hopefully, one day, he’d be lucky enough to take Makkachin home with him forever…one day when he finally got the permission to do it.

Until then, Viktor would treasure each day he was able to come to the pet store and visit Makkachin. He ruffled the fur on Makkachin’s head one more time before letting go. Then he knelt down lower and dangled his ponytail into the cage. Makkachin barked and pawed at his hair, chasing it around as Viktor moved it back and forth. He couldn’t understand why no one had adopted Makkachin yet—he was glad that no one had, of course, but why wouldn’t someone want a dog that was this perfect?

Makkachin finally made contact with the ponytail, and Viktor gasped as the sharp claws yanked his hair downward. “Makkachin! Behave yourself.” He ‘punished’ the dog by refusing to pet them…for ten whole seconds. Honestly the punishment probably hurt Viktor more than Makkachin, but by that point he was too busy making up for all the lost petting time to care.

Before he knew it, the store was about to close. Viktor hated that the store closed so early. Even on days when skating practice ended ahead of schedule, he still had to jog to make it to the store on time.

He wrapped his arms around Makkachin and let the dog lick his face. “Please don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Makkachin barked in response.

One of the employees started making her way toward Viktor, so he reluctantly stood up to go. As soon as he turned away, Makkachin whimpered from behind him. It hurt every time Viktor had to leave, but he would keep his promise and come back to visit Makkachin as soon as possible.

He looked back at Makkachin as he pushed open the door and saw the dog up on hind legs, smiling with their tongue hanging out. Viktor snapped a quick picture with his phone and set it as his lockscreen. He knew the photos could never be as good as actually being with Makkachin, but it made their time apart easier. He waved goodbye one last time, then left the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in a series of Christmas gifts for my friend Mimi <3


End file.
